


always and only be you

by starrytyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on mark's earlier live, is this fluff idk, mark and haechan are the cutest, mark is jealous over daegal, rushed fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytyong/pseuds/starrytyong
Summary: "haechan and daegal are getting married next month" "so does that mean I'll be haechan's brother-in-law? that can't be"practically a jealous mark lee. over who? zhong daegal. that's right, chenle's dog. mark lee is jealous over zhong chenle's cute dog, daegal.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 43





	always and only be you

**Author's Note:**

> based on mark's vlive earlier, a little rushed i wrote this in one sitting if u saw mistakes no u didn't

"that can't be," is what mark says after reading a comment saying haechan will be marrying "his sister", daegal next month. he laughs it off.

"that can't be," is what echoes in his head before proceeding with the live. the comment can't leave his mind.

"that can't be," is what he keeps repeating to himself as he goes back to the dorms.

his manager looks at him like he's crazy.

"that can't—" "mark, are you even listening to a word im saying?" mark snaps out of his senses, finally getting a clear view of donghyuck.

"are you okay? you're not sick or anything." donghyuck removes his hand from mark's neck as he checks mark's temperature. "you know, we can't be brothers in law." mark blurts out. donghyuck looks confused. "mark are you sure you're okay?" donghyuck asks but shrugs it off. 

mark pulls him in for a tight hug and as much as donghyuck was surprised, he put his arms around mark to reciprocate the hug. "you're not going to leave me for my sister, are you?" mark asks. donghyuck finally realized what was happening and burst out laughing. "hyung, you know that was all a joke. maybe." mark furrows his eyebrows and donghyuck laughs harder. "chill out hyung, you know it's just a joke." donghyuck wipes his non-existent tears in an attempt to calm himself down from laughing too hard. "i know but i couldn't help but get jealous, you know?" mark pouts. "hyung, daegal's a dog. sure she's cute and all but she's a dog. you don't have to get jealous over a dog-" donghyuck cannot finish what he wants to say as he doubled over laughing.

mark, used to his antics, stares at donghyuck with a fond look in his eyes. "baby, you know you shouldn't get so worked up over that you know i could never leave you." mark smiles and brings donghyuck's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. although taken aback donghyuck giggles.

"so you watched my live huh?" mark teases. "of course i did, i wouldn't miss an opportunity to watch my dear sweet handsome boyfriend." donghyuck teases back. mark, although used to getting compliments from others, still cannot take them well and it always leaves him flustered when someone compliments him. "markie's still not used to compliments from me even if we've been together for so long?" donghyuck fake pouts. "you know im not good at taking compliments from anyone." mark corrects. "that's.. cute." "really donghyuck, that's cute?" "hey i didn't know what to say!"

"hyung you know daegal's the cutest thing but of course I won't ever leave you, you don't have to get jealous over our wedding. I'll even make you the best man." donghyuck teases again, knowing quite well how mark would be reacting. mark groans but he knows donghyuck too well. he adjusts his arm and puts it underneath donghyuck's head in which donghyuck quickly relaxes. "but you're right. i can't see myself as your brother-in-law. how about your brother?" mark smacks him. "okay okay I'll stop. be my husband instead?" donghyuck realizes what he just said and hid his face on mark's chest embarrassed, inhaling his scent.

_"you know it will always and only be you."_

_"i know donghyuck. i love you."_


End file.
